Enamoraditis Crónica
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: El doctor Eren Yaeger tenía una letra ilegible. Descifrar su caligrafía era una tarea espartana para cualquiera que lo intentara. Excepto para uno. Para el Farmacéutico, Levi Ackerman. [Ereri] [Fluff] [Dedicado a Luna de Acero]


**¡Buenas madrugadas, queridas lectoras!**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo oneshot lleno de fluff... si tienen diabetes, no es recomendado leerlo.**

 **Les dejaré leer.**

* * *

 _Dedicado a Luna de Acero, Para que suba esos ánimos. Y que le agarre Diabetes, también._

* * *

Eren vivía en un barrio bastante agradable. Las calles eran decoradas con árboles y canteros que en la primavera explotaban en flores de todos colores. Estaban en invierno, y por ese momento el viento frío serpenteaba entre los callejones.

Y era por eso que mucha gente se había pescado una terrible gripe. El virus se había propagado rápidamente por todo el lugar. En algunos se había manifestado de manera suave, en otros con violentas tos y fiebres altas. Y aunque Eren odiaba ver a la gente sufrir, eso era bueno para él. Él era el doctor del barrio, con su pequeña clínica al lado de su casa.

Así que la gente llegaba, le contaba que tenía gripe, y él les recetaba un medicamento para que fueran a buscar a la farmacia a tres cuadras. Tomaba su bolígrafo azul, escribía rápidamente en la hojita que debajo tenía un "Dr. Eren Yaeger" y lo firmaba.

La gente siempre que recibía sus órdenes y miraba su desastrosa letra, fruncía el ceño. Le sonreían de manera rara y se iban, si era la primera vez. Y si ya lo conocían, simplemente bromeaban con que era completamente ilegible. Una vez, un agradable señor que se dedicaba a vender cartelitos con frases, le creó y regaló una: "Cuanto más ilegible la letra, Mejor el Doctor". La tenía colgada en la pared al lado de su título.

Pero la gente luego no se preocupaba por lo desprolija de su caligrafía. Después de todo, el farmacéutico siempre podía descifrarla perfectamente.

Eren no conocía la farmacia, después de todo, no era muy propenso a enfermarse y no tomaba medicamentos. Pero debía admitir que le daba curiosidad el Farmacéutico. Ya sabía la fama de estos, incluso entre sus colegas bromeaban que debían darles una materia que enseñara como descifrar la caligrafía de los doctores, pero es que incluso sus profesores siempre le solicitaban que reescribiera los trabajos manuscritos porque no entendían casi nada. Al final, pasó a escribir todo en la computadora.

Y un día, su curiosidad fue saciada. Una de sus pacientes más comunes, la agradable y regordeta Señora Brevenoska que siempre le convidada Varenikes cuando los hacía, sufría de hipertensión y colesterol alto. Ella acudió a él porque se había sentido mal esos días, y tuvo una recaída en su consultorio. La llevó en su modesto Fiat Punto hasta la farmacia para poder medicarla.

Entró, llevando a la señora sostenida de su brazo, y aunque hubiera gente se acercó al mostrador. Un hombre de pelo negro y mirada gris dejó de buscar entre sus gavetas para acercarse, alarmado, al ver como a la Señora Brevenoska se le dificultaba la respiración y debía de venir asistida. Eren sintió su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho, aunque no ameritaba la situación. El hombre que se les acercó era hermoso, muy hermoso. Y Bajito. Adorablemente bajito.

—Necesito esta medicina para la hipertensión arterial. — estampó una orden que ya había confeccionado en su consultorio para que ella fuera a buscar—. ¡Ya!

El Farmacéutico, ni lerdo ni perezoso, tomó la nota y la ojeó rápidamente. Se fue detrás de la farmacia y pasaron segundos hasta que volvió con una caja del medicamento solicitado. Sacó una de las pastillas y se la tendió a la señora junto con un vaso con agua. Ella se había sentado en una banqueta que había a la disposición de clientes. Las personas en la fila solo miraban atentos que sucedía.

— ¿Tiene un esfigmomanómetro? — preguntó. No había traído el que tenía en su consultorio, pero si tenía el estetoscopio colgado del cuello, al igual que su bata. Había sido tal el apuro que no había tiempo para nada. Nuevamente, el farmacéutico desapareció detrás en silencio y volvió con lo solicitado. Eren le agradeció y este siguió atendiendo al resto de la gente que esperaba en la farmacia. Tomó la presión de la señora Brevenoska y esta pareció estabilizarse. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolso y suspiró—. ¿Se siente mejor?

—Mucho mejor gracias a usted, Doctor Yaeger. — contestó, aún algo agitada. La ayudó a levantarse y el farmacéutico se acercó a ellos.

—¿Está bien, señora Brevenoska? — Eren se derritió al escuchar esa voz. Grave, masculina, pero sumamente dulce y suave. Lo miró tratando de que su corazón no saltara alocado en su pecho. Llevaba puesta una bata de mangas cortas hasta la cadera, típica de los farmacéuticos. De un color blanco que se confundía con su piel, igual de pálida.

—Si, muchas gracias. Me harán sonrojar, tener a dos chicos tan guapos preocupados por mí. — lanzó una risita.

Ella luego de unos minutos se fue, dejando solos a los dos hombres. Eren se giró hacia el de pelo negro, que tenía un rostro serio e indescifrable.

—Lamento hace un rato… haber sido tan brusco. Estampar el papel en el mesón, digo. — dijo con nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca. Extendió su mano al hombrecito—. Doctor Eren Yaeger. Creo que ya era tiempo de que nos conociéramos.

El contrario hizo un esbozo de sonrisa. Tomó su mano y la agitó con firmeza.

—Levi Ackerman. No se preocupe por lo de la mesada, era una emergencia.

Levi Ackerman, pensó.

Era un nombre que le atormentaría los días.

Así, Eren comenzó a ir a la farmacia. Buscaba pequeñeces con la excusa de ver a Levi, que cada vez le regalaba frases más largas y nuevas expresiones. Incluso, alguna vez, logró sacarle una pequeña risita ¡Y que linda risa! Sus ojos se cerraban y trataba de cubrirla inútilmente con su mano, pero los gorgojeos de felicidad salían involuntariamente, haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran. A veces aspirinas, a veces Ibuprofeno. Algunas veces Paracetamol. Comenzó a asistir y comprar medicamentos que no necesitaba, pero que guardaba en sus gavetas para dárselas inmediatamente a algunos pacientes. Sobre todo con el brote de gripe.

—Era raro que nunca nos hubiéramos visto ¿No es cierto? — comentó una vez, mientras Levi buscaba entre sus cajones lo que le había solicitado—. Yo generalmente no necesito venir a la farmacia.

—No me enfermo comúnmente. Y cuando lo hago, busco el medicamento y me curo enseguida. — le respondió tranquilamente, dejando la cajita de Bayaspirinas en frente suyo. Ese día llevaba unos hermosos lentes de marco negro que rodeaban sus ojos grises.

—No deberías automedicarte. — lo retó con suavidad—. Siempre debes consultar a un médico primero.

Levi lo miró. Y le cobró la caja.

A las dos semanas, apareció en la puerta de su clínica solicitando una revisión. Una bufanda verde menta cubría la mitad de su rostro, y Eren pudo notar su nariz roja. Había pescado gripe. Y había ido a verlo, como le había indicado días antes.

Su corazón latió al tenerlo tan cerca mientras chequeaba sus signos vitales.

—Te has contagiado de gripe, lamentablemente. Mucha gente anda con eso y me han venido a consultar. Debiste contagiarte cuando han ido a pedirte los medicamentos. — bromeó, abriendo su cajón y sacando el medicamento adecuado—. Aquí tienes ¿Qué se siente recibir un medicamento de otro y no tener que buscarlo entre tus cajones? — bromeó.

Levi solo esbozó una sonrisa y le arrebató la cajita.

—Si no fuera que te lo vendí yo, no lo aceptaría.

Y así, los meses pasaron. Eren cada vez fue cayendo más enamorado de ese malhumorado hombrecito. Se había tropezado con el amor muy fuerte, tanto que no creía poder recuperarse rápidamente. Levi ocupaba su mente en las noches e irrumpía en sus sueños, sus ojos iluminaban sus mañanas y su piel blanca era la mayor de sus fantasías. Su vida se había hundido lentamente en una adoración a ese farmacéutico. El supermercado ya no era su abastecedor de productos de perfumería. Ahora comprar desodorante era la excusa perfecta para entrar en la farmacia, y poder ver a Levi apoyado en el mostrador con cara de aburrimiento.

¡Qué lindo era!

Y su amor era tal, que como buen enamorado, quiso hacer una cursilería para él. Quería decirle sus sentimientos, pero frente a frente las palabras se le enredaban y la lengua se trababa. Quería expresarle todo lo que le hacía sentir con tan solo mirarlo con sus ojos grises.

Le hizo una carta. Un sobre blanco con un papel del mismo color doblado adentro, con su corazón en él. Afuera, solo puso su nombre en el reverso para que supiera que era de él. Se sonrojó. Su letra era igual de desordenada e ilegible que siempre, pero Levi era el indicado. Levi era el único que podía leerla.

La besó suavemente, sin ningún labial como las mujeres de antaño. Solo con un dulce besito invisible destinado a el ocupante de sus pensamientos.

Esa tarde, vino la señora Brevenoska. Le contó que sus nietos habían ido a visitarla, y que les había hecho muchos varenikes para recibirlos. Que le traería un tupper con algunos para que comiera un poco, que estaba algo flaco. Eren rió, en realidad no era tan flaco, solo era atlético y tenía sus músculos bien marcados. Pero ella insistía que si se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio, necesitaba nutrientes. Y nada mejor que sus ricos varenikes para ello.

Cuando él le dio la receta para que ella pudiera retirar sus medicamentos de la farmacia, también le dio la carta. Un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas y su corazón latió ansioso al tendérsela. Pero era la única en la que confiaba para tal acción, y era la que les había hecho conocerse en primer lugar.

La tarde pasó y no hubo noticias. Estaba ansioso ¿Levi la habría leído? ¿Quedaría mal si iba a la farmacia cuando le había declarado sus sentimientos en la carta? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Eren se deprimió un poco al pensar en eso. Ojalá no fuera así. Ojalá Levi no despreciara su enamoramiento, ni llamara estúpida su devoción a sus hermosos ojos.

Esa tarde, cuando la clínica ya había cerrado y estaba guardando sus cosas, alguien tocó la puerta. Era primavera, las flores de la plaza de en frente estaban en su mayor esplendor, y los Jacarandá que adornaban las calles se lucían con orgullo. Abrió la puerta y su corazón pegó un salto cuando se encontró con Levi parado allí, con su lindo ceño fruncido y un sonrojo invadiendo sus pálidas mejillas. Eren se puso nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus manos cuando se sumieron en silencio. Su lengua se trabó y no logró modular las palabras para invitarlo adentro, quizás un café.

Levi sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

—Qué bueno que yo solo puedo entender las cursilerías que escribiste con tu horrorosa letra. — respiraba entrecortado por los nervios. La puso en el pecho de Eren, el cual estaba que se moría. Su mente ya estaba generando miles de escenarios desastrosos donde Levi se burlaba de él—. ¿"Tú eres el único remedio que puede hacer dejar de latir tan rápido mi corazón"?

Eren se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. Era lo que se le había ocurrido en el momento de idiotez enamoradiza que había sufrido.

—Me parece que sufres de enamoraditis. — le dijo Levi, acercándose un paso. Eren sintió que su mundo se derretía cuando recibió un suave beso en sus labios—. Y me la contagiaste.

Así, el doctor Yaeger cayó enfermo de una enamoraditis crónica que le contagió al Farmacéutico con sus cartas llenas de palabras cursis y sentimientos a flor de piel. Y Levi siempre se avergonzaba al leerlas, agradeciendo que solo él pudiera entender la letra del doctor.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encantó escribirlo, a veces me agarra la wea y tengo que escribir cosas así amorosas para descargar todo el fluff que llevo dentro y no amontonarlo en ¿Nos Vamos?

Espero, Lunita hermosa, que te haya gustado.

Ojalá alguna vez les agarre Enamoraditis como a estos dos, y la contagien.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
